


Coconut Song

by chocolabs



Series: Owls, cats and coconuts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk confessions, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just wanted a drunk Bokuto singing, Love Confessions, M/M, bokuto's an idiot, but we all love him, he doesn't actually sing, might try writing more of this, slight angst, the coconut song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolabs/pseuds/chocolabs
Summary: "How to confess to your crush", by Bokuto Koutarou:1. Get drunk.2. Tell them you like them.3. Realize you never intended to tell them.4. Try to escape.





	Coconut Song

Bokuto almost fell over when Kuroo pulled him out of Yaku’s living room, but the slight wobble in his step just made him laugh. It was the funniest thing ever, Kuroo trying to be reasonable and leave under the pretense of having to sleep so they won’t oversleep, when it was 2am, middle of summer and gosh that bed head would never go down would it? He tried to muster some logical thought, oh yeah, he spent half of the night trying to destroy that monstrosity. Kuroo’s hair was thick, but surprisingly soft.

He giggled when they finally stumbled onto the empty street and Kuroo gave him the most offended look ever. Maybe he was slightly, tiny little bit more drunk than Kuroo, but he could still see the smile tugging on other’s lips. Now that was a pretty sight.

Bokuto frowned and looked at the ground. Something was escaping him, something important…

“Hey, you okay bro?” Kuroo nudged him lightly and then it clicked. Bokuto smiled wide and bright and he threw himself over his friend, ignoring his startled yelp.

“Kuroo, I love you!”

There was an almost unnoticeable twitch of eyebrows, something like micro-confused-frown, before Kuroo’s face was smooth and pretty again as he laughed at him. Rude.

“Yeah, I love you too bro. Now let me go? Please?”

Bokuto considered it for a moment but then shook his head. It wasn’t right.

“No!”

Kuroo sighed and tried to peel him off, but Bokuto just squeezed him harder. He was quite proud of himself for catching him like that, but didn’t know what to do with it. Kuroo’s fringe fell into his eyes and he looked slightly alert. Bokuto huffed at the hair, it was probably annoying to have it right in his eye.

They stood still for a moment, Bokuto stuck between _his eyes are so damn pretty_ and _how can his hair be so stupid_ , and Kuroo just… looking at him. Uh oh.

“Fine, what do you want?”

Bokuto blinked owlishly at him. He’d make a damn good owl if he said so himself. Didn’t matter that nobody else agreed.

“What?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Well, unless I can do something so you can let go of me, we will stand there till hell freezes.”

Bokuto plopped his head on Kuroo’s shoulder and pondered. Occasions like that were super rare, and Kuroo said anything. Vague memory of giant cheese pizza crossed his mind but it was the middle of the night.

“Hold my hand?” ...way to go, brain.

Again, Kuroo didn’t disappoint him as his face shaped into look of confusion, molded back to faked nonchalance, twisted with a grin. Maybe Bokuto had super powers that let him see stuff like that. Awesome.

“Sure, bro.”

Bokuto let him go and immediately tugged on his hand. It was cold and slightly boney, but it was Kuroo’s hand. He laced their fingers together and started humming that one song that always got back to him in the worst moments. Kuroo seemed to catch on and raised a brow at him.

“Seriously, coconut song? Just how drunk are you Bo?”

Bokuto swung their hands and continued humming. Oh yeah.

“I love you?”

Kuroo sputtered and laughed. The sound was awkward in the silence of the night, yellow light of lanterns in the park they were crossing made their shadows really long and Bokuto felt a bit like floating. It was so dreamy there...

“Stooooop.”

He could sense Kuroo was teasing him and moved closer to him.

“I can’t, I looooove you.”

Kuroo cackled.

“Oh no, my only weakness, emotions!”

That made Bokuto stumble and he quickly looked around to make sure there were no secret agents trying to spy on them. Kuroo glanced at him with concern when he suddenly stopped.

“Kuroo, please listen to me for a second.” Ah, there it was, that slight dip in the corner of Kuroo’s mouth. He sighed and muttered something about never letting Lev give him alcohol again, but Bokuto would not stand for it. “Kuroo seriously! I’m here trying my best to woo you with the goddamn coconut song and you can’t even listen to me?”

It didn’t have the effect he was expecting, so he just groaned and smacked his lips against Kuroo’s. They tasted slightly like apple cider but Bokuto would rather think they tasted like heaven. Maybe heaven tasted like cider. Weird.

When he pulled away, he beamed at Kuroo who looked like he was about to implode.

“You… you kissed me.”

Rolling his eyes, he poked Kuroo on the chest. “Well duh, you kiss people you love.”

“Friends don’t kiss?”

Bokuto frowned.

“They don’t?”

“Not really…”

He looked back at Kuroo’s face. His cheeks were dusted pink and he looked like he didn’t really know what to say.

“But I love you...”, he muttered and then he remembered. “Oh shit, I wasn’t supposed to tell you! Fuck!”

He tried to run off but he was still holding Kuroo’s hand so he didn’t make it far. Kuroo just squeezed his hand tighter.

“Bo, wait, I-” he tried to get Bokuto to look at him but he didn’t want to. He felt much more sober now and the reality was pushing on his chest, making it hard to breathe. He made a fool of himself. Maybe they could pretend that never happened. Maybe.

“Did you mean it?”

Bokuto squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe if he didn’t respond he could slip into the darkness and become a shadow. That could be nice. Much nicer than being hated by his best friend.

“Bo.”

He screwed up enough, but he couldn’t bring himself to lie. The “yes” he whispered was strained and colorless. It was cold. He didn’t notice it earlier, but it was cold, and he tried to suppress a shiver.

That was probably it. He was so, _so stupid_. He probably wouldn’t be able to talk with Kuroo again. Or, if Kuroo was angry at him, he really didn’t want to be shouted at. He sighed and let his shoulders drop even more.

“Bo, look at me. Bokuto.” A pause. “ _Koutarou._ ”

He flinched away. Kuroo _was_ mad, but he didn’t expect him to use his first name. Just how deep was that hole he dug for himself?

“Bo, _I swear to god_ , look at me.”

He didn’t dare, he didn’t want to, but there were cold hands pulling his chin up and then there was Kuroo’s face. He looked way too serious and something broke in Bokuto.

Kuroo startled when he noticed the tears. He rubbed his thumbs on Bokuto’s cheeks as if he wanted to comfort him, but he was still frowning.

“Why are you crying, idiot…”

Bokuto let out a shuddering gasp and started openly bawling.

“Be-because I don’t wanna lose you, asshole, and I never wanted to make you uncomfortable, but I’m an idiot and because of that we won’t talk anymore and-”

Kuroo shushed him, pulled him close into a hug, swaying slightly with him. He waited until Bokuto calmed down a bit, still sniffling, before he spoke up.

“Bo, let me get this straight. I fucking love you too okay?”

“...that’s everything but straight.”

Kuroo huffed and tightened his embrace.

“And what the heck did you mean you’d woo me with the coconut song? How would that even work?”

Bokuto took a few breaths, steadying himself and he moved just far enough he could look Kuroo in the eyes.

“It’s a coco fruit, Kuroo. This song is a goddamn masterpiece and I was practicing very hard in case I’d have to serenade for you.”

He received a look of disbelief, but it was overpowered by fondness in Kuroo’s eyes. He chuckled, and when Kuroo did nothing, he leaned forward slowly and nudged his nose with his own.

“Did _you_ mean it?” Kuroo rolled his eyes at the same question he asked, but hummed in affirmation. Bokuto sighed happily. “I can’t believe it. For a moment I thought… ‘m sorry for freaking out. It’s just-” He didn’t notice earlier _how_ close their faces were like this, it was a bit distracting. “I think I’ve been in love with you for years and I never imagined you’d like me back.”

Kuroo hummed again and murmured quietly against his cheek. “You’re such an idiot. I can’t believe I fell for you.”

“But at least I’m _your_ idiot? Right?”

Bokuto felt like everything was slowing down, Kuroo’s breath was warm on his cheek… and he smelled really _really_ good.

“Yeah. My idiot. My lovely dumb owl.”

Normally Bokuto would probably perk up at that, someone finally admitting he was a good birb, but he was busy remembering the lingering taste of cider.

“Kuroo…?” He heard a soft grumble and felt Kuroo’s arms shift behind his back, holding him more firmly. “Can I kiss you again?”

He didn’t get an answer, but all it took was Kuroo moving his head a bit and light press of his lips. This kiss was soft and not so desperate as their first one. Bokuto’s hands found their way into Kuroo’s hair, lightly tugging on the short strands on the back of his head. It earned him a low groan and hands on his back slipped under his jacket, under his shirt, cold against his heated skin.

He felt giddiness bubbling inside him. They were so close to crossing some line, to starting making out mindlessly, blissful numbness overwhelming them with so many sensations, but there was longing in that kiss, all the unsaid words, swallowed back in past were now expressed by something as simple as lazy drag of their mouths against each other. They had all time in the world and as far as he was concerned, they could spend it just being close to each other and he wouldn’t complain. Maybe accidentally revealing his feelings wasn’t such a bad thing to happen, he thought, as they resumed their walk to Kuroo’s apartment, hands entwined.

Soon they cuddled together on the couch, continuing their muttered confessions and declarations of who’d take the other to a better date, sleepily agreeing that every single one they’d go on together would be amazing. After the roller-coaster of emotions, Bokuto was falling asleep with a smile on his face, wrapped in soft blanket and arms of his self-proclaimed boyfriend. _Not that he minded_ , was the last thought that crossed his mind before he snuggled closer and sighed, content.

He wouldn't ever mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my friends who sing that song all the damn time and my sister who's a lil shit and makes me drag her around while telling me she loves me (gross).
> 
> I had lots of fun writing it, so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
